


Therapy

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, bucky barnes smut, the winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: Tony has the idea to make his personal therapist start having therapy sessions with Bucky. He just wants to start feeling like a human again and she’s there for him in more then one way.





	Therapy

“You want me to be his therapist?” she asked very confused on why she was being ask to be the therapist to a man who was a murdering assassin for Hydra.

“He’s not going to hurt you,” Steve sighed. “He’s just having really bad nightmares about his Hydra days and needs someone to talk with.”

“So, you want an innocent human who has no ability to protect herself to help?” this was shocking to her that they were even asking.

“We’ll be putting you up in the compound in a really nice suite and we’ll take care of you and even pay you well,” Tony said speaking up for the first time.

She already technically worked for Mr. Stark was his personal therapist. After the events that happened in New York he as having issues sleeping so he hired her to come in twice a week and listen to him. She had grown to know the rest of the Avengers since she was always at the compound. She had even met Bucky and gotten to know him. Even though he was always nice to her, part of her was always scared of him. She had heard all the stories about Hydra’s killing machine asset.

“Tony,” she sighed not knowing if she should take the job.

“You’ll talk to him every day before training for thirty minutes and that’s all it will take,” he said attempting to sale me on his job.

She probably should have said no and walked away but for some reason she couldn’t.

——

It had been three weeks since she had signed up to be Bucky’s therapist. Her time that was spent with him we mostly them talking for thirty minutes before training. He talked for the most part about his dreams and nightmares he would have. His nightmares were about what Hydra had him do and about how the tortured him, and the awful things they made him do.

She was sitting at her desk in her office in the Avenger compound and Bucky was sitting across her on the couch. He was oddly more silent then normal. He was never much of talker, he was always the silent type. Silently she watched him wondering what was going on in his head.

“Hey Bucky you got to let me know what you’re thinking,” she asked closing her notebook that was in front her.

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at me with a look I couldn’t describe. Reaching up he scratched the back of his neck with his metal arm. A heavy sigh passed his lips.

“I’m not having a good mental day,” he mumbled.

“Why aren’t you having a good day?” she asked.

“I just feel like I have a lot of tension building up at the moment,” she watched as his flesh finger aimlessly drew shapes on his tone thigh.

“Did you maybe want to go to work out to release some tension and then we could talk after?” she asked wondering how she could help him out.

He nodded and stood up.

“Why do you go work out and then come and find me and we can talk again,” she said giving her a smile.

As he walked to the door he reached for the handle but paused, turning back he looked back at her to find her still sitting at her desk. He needed to talk to her but he didn’t know how to communicate what was going on in his brain.

“Can I say something without you judging me?” he asked still standing in front of the door.

Looking up at him she was confused on why he thought she might judge him for something he needed to say.

“I’m always here to listen. I wont ever judge you,” she smiled.

Waking towards her desk he stopped a foot away from it, “I’m worried I’m never going to have normal human interaction again,” he sighed.

Pushing her eyebrows together she stared at him for a moment, “you have normal human interaction every day, you spend time with Steve and the rest of the Avengers. You also talk to me every day.”

“That’s not what I mean. I know I interact with everyone at the compound, but I’m stuck here.”

She suddenly felt sorry for him. Every day she had the ability to leave and go to the store and talk to random strangers without having to fear their reactions to her. He just wanted to be human and treated like a normal person.

“What kind of interaction do you want?” she asked.

Looking down at the ground he suddenly felt awkward, he regretted even bringing this up.

“Never mind,” he turned on his heels.

She jumped up from her desk and ran to stop him before he walked out of her office, “Bucky you have to talk to me. I’m here to listen you, please just let me in.”

She stood blocking the door, “it’s embarrassing,” he sighed.

“Just tell me,” she said softly.

Walking away from her he walked back over to the couch and sat back down with a heavy sigh, “I haven’t been with anyone since the nineteen forties. I don’t even know if I have the capability to even be with a woman again. I can barely talk to anyone one outside of Steve at this point.”

Everything he had said was a lot to take in a moment. He craved human touch and maybe to be in another relationship, but he didn’t know if he would ever be able to.

“I haven’t even kissed a woman in like seventy years,” he said with a little laugh.

“Did you want to kiss someone?” she felt suddenly awkward, but she also suddenly craved to be his first kiss in forever.

A heavy sigh passed his lips as he stared at her, “I don’t even know anyone who would kiss me.”

Walking over she sat down next to him on the couch. Reaching over she rested her hand on his tone thigh, “we can kiss if you would like.” She knew damn well that if Tony found out she offered to kiss Bucky he could fire her in a heartbeat.

Looking over at her he seemed to be conflicted on if he should take her up on her offer. “Do you even want to kiss me?” he asked.

She had grown to find Bucky more and more attractive the more she worked with him. The thought of kissing him seemed actually kind of thrilling to her. She nodded her head slowly as she locked her eyes on his icy blue ones.

They stared at each other for along moment before she reached over and rested her hand on his scruff covered cheek. She shifted on the couch so that she was sitting closer to him. He gave her a gentle smile before he leaned in closing the distance between them. Their noses rested against each other as they slowly breathed for a moment. He was dying to press his lips to hers for a kiss, but part of him was scared of himself. She was dying to feel his lips against hers, but she didn’t want to rush him. She wanted him to do this at his own pace.

“Bucky,” she murmured.

“Give me a second,” he sighed.

“You have all the time in the world,” she smiled.

Reaching up he rested his hand on her cheek and moved them so their lips finally touched. Gently their lips moved together. He couldn’t help but find the taste of her berry chapstick intoxicating. The kiss was gentle and soft, but it had her craving more. Slowly he pulled his lips away from hers and gave her a smile.

“Was that worth the wait?” she asked with a light laugh.

He nodded his head smiling, “I think I need to go to training.”

“Alright,” she said softly as he stood up.

“I will see you tomorrow at the same time,” he said from the door.

—

It had been a few days since there kiss they had shared together. Therapy went back to their normal session after the kiss. There seemed to be some type tension between them now after they shared their kiss. She couldn’t lie her crush on Bucky had seemed to be growing over the last few days. She was attempting to act like the kiss never happened because that’s what Bucky had seemed to be doing.

He was once again silently sitting on the couch messing with the hem of his shirt.

“Bucky what are you thinking?” she asked breaking the silence that had formed.

Looking up at her he just blinked a lot staring at her.

“You seem lost in your thoughts,” he said.

With a shrug of his shoulder he said, “I keep thinking about the other day.”

“What day?”

“When we kissed,” he sighed.

Her heartrate picked up a little bit at the mention of their kiss. She swallowed and closed her notebook that she had just been writing in. She didn’t need anything that was about to be said written down in a notebook.

“What about it?” she whispered almost afraid to know what he was going to say.

“That I want it to happen again and that I guess I want more with you,” he tilted his head to the side as if he was confused by his own thoughts. He thought maybe it could just be an innocent and mean nothing, but that didn’t happen. He had thought about the feeling of his lips against hers since they had shared their kiss.

“What do you mean you want more?” she asked standing up.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t even know what that means for me.”

“Did you want to start trying things people do when they’re in a relationship?” she asked leaning against her desk.

He nodded his head silently.

“What did you want to try?” she asked. She knew what she wanted to do with Bucky but she needed him to be the one to tell her what he needed.

Biting his bottom lip, he stood up in front of the couch and slowly started pacing like he was trying to process what he was thinking.

“Would you have sex with me?” he asked sounding completely ashamed of his request. Never in his life did he that he would be so desperate for the touch of a women that he would be asking his therapist to have sex with him.

“Is that what you want?” she asked knowing damn well she wanted it, but she needed him to admit it.

Awkwardly he nodded his head, “you can totally say no. I’m not pushing you into to doing this at all. It’s just I’m attracted to you and if this was before all this,” he said holding up his metal arm. “I would have been a lot more smooth and charming as asked you out on a real date,” he rambled on.

“Where do you want to do it?” she asked.

His eyes grew wide at the thought that she was actually agreeing to this. “I mean we could do it in here. No one will walk in here.”

“Alright,” she said giving him a soft smile. “Why do you come over and kiss me an we can slowly go into this,” she signaled for him to stand up.

He nodded his head and stood up and walked over to her. Resting his hand on her cheek again he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. As their lips danced her his hands moved so they were both resting on her hips holding her close to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rolled her body against his, and gained a groaned in reaction.

Pulling apart slowly she looked at him and gave him a smile.

“I might have to stop being your therapist after this,” she whispered.

“We’ll talk to Tony and work this out. This is more of physical and emotional therapy for me.”

Reaching down between them she started to palm his already semi hard dick through his grey sweatpants. He moaned lightly has she brought her lips up to his neck. He wasted no time reaching between them and started massaging her breast. She moaned against his neck with the feeling of his strong hands on her.

Removing her hand from his hard erections she stepped away from him. She gave him a seductive look and he moved his hands up and started unbuttoning her floral blouse that she had been wearing. The second the all the buttons were undone he pulled it off her quickly leaving her standing in front of him wearing a cream-colored bra and a high waisted skirt.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said reaching in behind her to undo her bra. As it fell to the ground she was very aware of how exposed he had left her. His lips connected with her collarbone and worked their way to down to her nipples that were already at a peak with excitement. Kissing each of her nipples he slowly took one in his mouth while his metal hand massaged her breast. The feeling of the cool metal on her skin was intoxicating. A loud moan passed her lips at the of him touching her.

Removing himself from her he stepped back and quickly pulled his shirt off leaving him in just sweatpants.

“Take your shoes and sweatpants off,” she said reaching down and removing her underwear.

He nodded his head an made quick work of discarding the rest of his clothing. Standing there naked and proud he reached up and pushed her skirt up so that it was sitting on her hips and left her completely exposed.

“Where should we do this?” she asked.

“Do you want to ride me on the couch?” he asked looking over at the couch that was behind him.

“It’s what ever you want to do Bucky, I’m going this to help you. Me getting off here is just a bonus.”

Her words caused him to smile, she was great girl who didn’t have to do this, but wanted to do it to help Bucky out. Reaching down he grabbed her hand and led them towards the couch. He sat down first and she followed his lead and straddled his hips. Raising herself up he took this as his cue to line himself up with her entrance. Resting her hands on his strong shoulders she slowly lowered herself down on this thick length. A sigh passed her lips as he filled her completely. His icy blue eyes were locked on hers as she sat completely still for a moment adjusting to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked as she held her eyes tightly for a moment.

She slowly nodded her head and opened her eyes to find him staring right at her. “Yeah you’re pretty big,” she said causing his smile to grow even more.

Her body started slowly moving up and down his length. She leaned and connected her lips to his for a wet kiss. There was nothing pretty about it, their lips danced and she opened her mouth for his tongue to slide in. It might be the hottest kiss of her life. His hands locked onto her hips helping her move as their lips danced.

“Oh god,” she moaned pulling away from him for a moment. She continued to move against him and knew she wouldn’t last very much longer. She could feel the coil starting to form in her stomach. Their breathing got heavier as both of them were getting closer to the edge.

“You got this,” he whispered connecting his lips to her neck.

With another thrust she hit her high, she sat still for a moment as her walls tightly clenched around him. He took this as his cue and used his strength to move her up and down his length a few times before he hit his own high. Leaning his head back he panted trying to catch his breath as she leaned forward resting her head against his shoulder. She couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face.

“That was amazing,” she murmured against his skin.

“I forgot how fun sex was,” he said causing her to laugh.

“What happens now?” she asked crawling off him.

“Can I take you out on a date? Maybe we can work on building that part of a relationship,” he smiled.

Her eyebrows pressed together confused by him asking her out, “wait you actually like me?”

He nodded his head and gave her a confused look, “I thought that was obvious.”

She shook her head, “I thought you just wanted to have sex with me.”

He scratched the back of his neck with his metal arm, “I like you a lot that’s why I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Oh, I like you too,” she smiled.

“Does that me you’ll go out with me?” he asked reaching over and resting his hand on her knee.

“Yeah I’ll go out with you,” she nodded.

“Thank you.”

He leaned over and connected his lips back to hers for another kiss. This one was gentle and soft and made her weak in the knees. She couldn’t wait to be able to kiss him whenever she wanted. Pulling away from his lips she said, “I still have to talk to Tony.”

“Alright,” he said standing up.

Slowly they both got dressed. She was trying her hardest to make it look like her and Bucky hadn’t just had sex. She pulled her post sex hair into a bun hoping it wouldn’t look like sex hair. Bucky knew he had to go off to training so he walked over and pressed his lips to hers for a light kiss goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and we’ll plan our date.”

“Alright,” she nodded.

A few moments after Bucky left her office she headed out knowing she needed to talk to Tony. Walking through the compound she found him in his office looking at some documents.

“Mr. Stark can I speak to you for a moment?” she asked standing in the door.

“Of course, take a seat,” he said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

She awkwardly sat there for a moment as she was trying to figure out what exactly she should say.

“Does this concern Barnes?” he asked looking up from the document.

“Yes sir,” she sighed.

“I don’t think I can be his therapist anymore,” she sighed knowing that if she didn’t resign she would probably be getting fired.

“Why is that?” he asked closing the folder.

“Something happened,” she sighed.

“Do this have anything to do with the fact you guys most likely just slept together?” he asked smirking.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head ashamed of herself, “yes sir.”

“I don’t care if you guys have sex all the time, as long as he has his normal thirty-minute sessions,” he said smiling.

“Seriously?” she asked pushing his eyebrows together.

“Maybe Barnes getting laid will calm him down some,” he grabbed his cup of coffee that was sitting on the desk in front of him. “You’re not getting fire nor are you quitting. You can date him or sleep with him for all I care, as long as his normal therapy isn’t effect.”

“Alright Mr. Stark,” she said standing up.

Walking into the kitchen of the compound she found Bucky talking to Steve. They must have finished their work out early. Bucky looked over at her and gave her smile as she walked towards him. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a bottle of juice and looked over at Bucky who was obviously staring at her.

“By the way Tony didn’t fire me,” she said with a smile.

“Steve can I talk to her for a moment?” Bucky asked resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah sure,” Steve said before leaving the room.

“What does that mean?” he asked as soon as Steve left the room.

“It means we have to continue our normal therapy session, but we can do other stuff outside of therapy,” she said suggestively raising eyebrow at him.

“Okay good,” he leaned down to connect his lips to hers.

“Alright Mr. Barnes I’ll see you tomorrow at therapy.”

“See you tomorrow,” he smiled as she walked away.


End file.
